Their Secrets
by Miss McCarty Salvatore
Summary: Ange e Vy são duas amigas que gostam de viajar pelo o mundo. Um dia decidem parar em la push para fazerem uma caminhada pela a grande floresta. Mas perden-se. Será que alguém as vai salvar? Conseguiram sair da floresta?


_Their Secrets_

_**Aspectos**__** Importantes:**_

_*** Os Cullen São Vampiros.**_

_*** Os Quilleuttes são Lobos. **_

_*** Vy e Ange são humanas.**_

_*** Maior parte da história passa-se em 'La Push'**_

_*** A história junta romance e drama**_

Vy e Ange, nasceram juntas e desde a infância que são melhores amigas. Melhor falando são como duas irmãs inseparáveis desde o preparatório.

Acabaram a faculdade á algum tempo e quiseram viajar pelo mundo, conheceram novos lugares, monumentos, rapazes, tiraram milhões de fotos, aproveitaram bem. Durante uma das viagens Vy e Ange decidiram conhecer melhor a cidade onde estavam agora, Forks.

Andaram pela cidade até á hora do almoço, compraram algumas lembranças e tiraram algumas fotos.

Depois de almoçarem as amigas foram até a uma pequena reserva muito falada. 'La Push'.

Quando lá chegaram sentaram-se numa mesa de café a conversarem, com dois sumos de morango, que pediram gentilmente ao senhor idoso que ali trabalha.

-Ange podia-mos ficar por cá uns dois dias, fazemos umas caminhadas, conhecemos melhor o lugar e descansamos, boa? - Perguntou Vy esperançosa com um sorriso brilhante.

-Por mim… Acho uma óptima ideia. Gosto deste ambiente. - Respondeu Ange alegremente.

-Então vamos á pousada alugar um quarto duplo. - Afirmou Vy.

-Tá. Vamos então, antes que não haja quartos disponíveis. - Retorquiu Ange levantando-se da mesa e indo ao balcão para pagar a conta dos dois sumos que estavam a beber e dando um alegre tchau para o senhor.

Vy levantou-se também e dirigiu-se para o carro que avia alugado a pouco, um Ford F - 150 preto.

Abriu a porta do carro e sentou-se enquanto esperava por Ange.

Poucos minutos depois Ange aparece e entra também para o carro.

Mal Ange entra no carro Vy acelera em direcção á pousada que viram a pouco tempo enquanto passeavam.

A pousada tinha um aspecto meio velhinho por fora. As suas paredes estavam pintadas de um amarelo sujo e na entrada havia dois vasos com flores grandes e verdes.

O balcão era feito de madeira escura, provavelmente madeira de pinheiro. Na madeira estavam gravadas umas linhas que se enrolavam ao longo do balcão, era tudo muito refinado por dentro.

Em cima do balcão estava um computador de ultima geração preto e ao lado um telefone.

Na ponta virada para a porta de entrada estava uma campainha de cor de ouro, se não fosse mesmo de ouro.

Vy tocou a campainha freneticamente.

-Já vou! Já vou! - Ouviu-se uma voz dizer vindo de uma pequena sala.

Depois disso apareceu uma mulher não muito idosa, uns 50 talvez.

A sua pele pálida fazia-se notar mais pelas marcas das suas rugas. Os seus olhos azuis-claros como água pareciam o mar e brilhavam.

As suas roupas pareciam suaves mas tinham um aspecto novo.  
As calças eram largas de cor castanha clara, quase um bege.

As suas mãos eram pequenas e a sua voz era meiga e suave.

Um pouco depois a inscrição das duas amigas já estava feita. Fizeram a inscrição para ficarem dois dias em na hospedagem.

Subiram para o quarto.

O quarto era enorme. Enorme demais para um preço tão barato.

As paredes estavam pintadas de Branco e vermelho escuro. Havia em cada lado do quarto uma cama de casal com umas alcofas meio arrozadas e as almofadas eram brancas e grandes.

O quarto era confortável e acolhedor.

As duas amigas começaram a desfazer as malas, uma mais rápido que a outra.

-Troca-mos de roupa e vamos dar um passeio pela floresta daqui. Ok? - Disse Ange. – disseram que é magnífica.

-Ok! Vais tu tomar banho primeiro enquanto eu acabo de arrumar as minhas coisas. - Respondeu Vy arrumando um monte de t-shirts na gaveta.

-Ok! Não demoro muito! - Prometeu Ange.

A amiga pegou a toalha grande e branca, as roupas e os cremes do corpo e foi para o banheiro.

Vy pôs música no telemóvel 'Rock' e continuou a arrumar a roupa no guarda-roupa e nas gavetas.

Colocou em cima de uma mesinha as suas maquilhagens escuras e os seus perfumes.

Uns minutos mais tarde Ange sai da casa de banho e vai para o quarto dando vez a Vy.

Ange tinha vestido umas calças de ganga justas como era o normal, tinha uma t-shirt vermelha e um casaco muito fofo cinzento.

Ange foi para a frente do espelho e maquilhou-se.

Usou um lápis preto e carregou mais que o habitual. Passou uma sombra castanha nos olhos de forma a ficar leve mas visível.

Nessa tarde não passou base. Na realidade nem era preciso. A sua pele estava tão pálida por causa do frio, que parecia uma bola de neve perfeita e redonda.

Trinta minutos depois Vy sai do banho. Tinha vestido uma t-shirt roxa e usava umas jeans de ganga larga. Tinha calçado um coturno preto e usava um colar preto ao pescoço que combinava com o seu casaco.

Enquanto Ange se perfumava Vy maquilhou-se. Passou o lápis preto e por cima passou o lápis roxo também para fazer um efeito giro. Pôs uma sombra branca levezinha e um batom base muito leve também.

Depois passou perfume e pegou no telemóvel.

-Estou pronta! - Afirmou Vy.

-Eu também! Só tenho que encontrar o meu telemóvel. - Respondeu Ange.

-Ange está na tua mão! Wake up! - Disse Vy.

-Há! Eu sabia! Estava a testar-te. - Respondeu Ange sorrindo.

-Pois, claro que estavas.

-Podemos ir agora? - Perguntou Vy.

-Sim. Podemos. - Afirmou Ange.

Assim as duas amigas saíram do quarto e foram para o carro que estava frio como gelo.

- Liga ai o aquecedor do carro, vai. – Falou Ange tremendo.

Depois de rir, Vy ligou o aquecedor.

Um pouco mais tarde já estavam a poucos quilómetros da grande floresta.

Teriam que se despachar para não chegarem muito tarde.

Estava planeado fazerem uma caminhada por isso não podiam chegar perto da hora da noite.

Duas horas depois de saírem da pousada…

-Chega-mos. - Afirmou Vy saindo do carro e olhando em sua volta.

-Sim, parece que sim. Isto é enorme. Podia-mos ter perguntado a alguém se conhece bem esta floresta! Ainda nos vamos perder. - Disse Ange.

-Não vamos nada! Vai ser só uma caminhada pequena. - Afirmou Vy convencida.

-Ok. Mas vai ter que ser rápido. Parece que vai chover. - Retorquiu Ange.

-Pára com essas coisas Ange. Vai correr tudo bem! - Afirmou Vy.

-Ok! Já me calei! - Disse Ange suspirando.

As duas amigas começaram a caminhar. Vy sempre tropeçava em alguns pedaços de árvore ou raízes muito grandes fazendo Ange rir.

Falavam uma com a outra enquanto observavam a natureza.

A floresta parecia estar calma e silenciosa. Só se ouvia o som dos passarinhos a voarem de árvore em árvore.

Uma horas depois…

O tempo estava a escurecer e começava a passar uma brisa violenta gelada, a neblina apareceu com tudo e Vy e Ange já não conseguiam ver os seus próprios pés.

As árvores pareciam estar enraivecidas ou estarem a fugir de alguma coisa de tanto que se chaqualhavam.

Já não se ouvia o som dos pássaros, simplesmente se ouvia o som das folhas das árvores baterem umas nas outras e Vy e Ange a pisarem cuidadosamente em cima de alguns galhos partidos.

-Boa. Acho que estamos perdidas Ange. Não consigo ver bem o caminho trilhado. Só faltava começar a chover. - Afirmou Vy furiosa e confusa.

E mal terminou de dizer isso começou a chover torrencialmente. (muito forte)

-Boa Vy! Tu e a tua boca grande. Vamos tentar sair daqui o mais rápido possível. - Gritou Ange para Vy conseguir ouvi-la.

As duas amigas tentaram encontrar uma saída, apalpando as árvores e dando gritinhos quando tocavam em algo viscoso ou diferente.

Continuaram sem saber o que fazer ou como sair da "maravilhosa" floresta.

Continue…

_**O tempo não pára! Só a saudade é que faz as coisas pararem no tempo...**_

'_**(**__**Mário Quintana**__**)'**_

_**By: Menina McCarty**_


End file.
